Poisonous Paradise
Poisonous Paradise is the Second World in Plants vs. Zombies: The Century Gate (not counting Space House, the tutorial world). The world is based on a forest with poisoned water, such as world 3 in Paper Mario Sticker Star. It's 24 levels long, and 27 levels long counting the alternative paths. While Poisonous Paradise may not have a brain buster, starting from level 14 time and space begin to fall apart. All colors will randomly become inverted, and poison tiles will randomly begin disappearing killing anything on them starting at level 18. Game Description The description tells the player a bit about the world "Escaping the Grim Reaper Zombie, the player and Crazy Dave arrive in Poisonous Paradise - a paradise turned poisonous due to some sort of plant, which has also been fusing plants and zombies together." Gimmicks Poisoned Water Starting at Level 8, there will be poisoned water which can only be planted on by poison pads, which kill any non-poisonous plants on them after eight seconds. It will disappear when you beat the boss, but will be brought back the second a player plants Poison Pad, which will poison the water it's planted on and any water tiles adjacent to it. All zombies except for certain ones will die once they step in the water. Ducky Tube Zombies will also rise from all poisoned water in the final wave if it's after column 3. Time and Space Starting at Level 14 (which goes into all other worlds), all colors will randomly become inverted which also has a chance of making zombies seem like they're stronger versions when they aren't. Poison Tiles will also randomly disappear starting at level 18, killing any plants that were on them before. Dialogue When starting Day 1 Dave: Woh! What wacky dimension are we in now? Penny: It seems that we are in the Poisonous Paradise to me. Dave: This doesn't look like paradise to me! Penny: Well for the basics first, I can sense poisoned water up ahead. Penny: Looks like we will need some type of pad. Dave: A taco pad? Penny: User Dave, there is no such thing as a taco pad. When starting Day 4 Penny: User Dave, I wouldn't recommend using Peashooter and Puff-Shroom against that new zombie. Crazy Dave: That's not a zombie, that's a Potato Mine! Penny: Yes, it seems like whatever's here can combine plants and zombies together. If you were to hit that Potato Mine Zombie with a non-lobbed projectile, it would explode once it settles down in your defenses. Crazy Dave: ....What? When starting Day 8 Penny: User Dave, it seems the poisoned water is blocking our way. However, we have a trusted new all- Crazy Dave: Taco Pad! Penny: No, Poison Pad. It can survive on the poisoned water, and soak up poison and shoot it at zombies like a cabbage-pult shooting a zombie with cabbages. Crazy Dave: So, let's just put cabbage-pults on them! Penny: Actually, User Dave, any plants planted on Poison Pad that aren't poisonous or toxic will succumb to the poison after three seconds. Crazy Dave: Why can't we just use Taco Pads? They would be much better... When starting Day 10 Crazy Dave: The peashooters are conspiring against us! They've joined zomboss! We'll have to take out the spies before they carry all of our information over to hi- Penny: Wrong, these peashooters were forcefully combined with a zombie by whatever's at the end of this used to be paradise. However, they're just as strong as a peashooter. However, just like peashooters, they should be weak to the poison and take extra damage if anything poisonous hit them. Crazy Dave: Does that mean that Potato-Mine Zombie also takes extra damage? Penny: No. No it doesn't. When starting Day 12 Penny: Poison Pad seems to be suffering from something coming up soon, and is too scared to fire any projectiles. Crazy Dave: But we have no plants that are poisonous that can go on it! Penny: On the bright side, Poison Pad will actually be able to hold them for a second longer than usual. Crazy Dave: Usual is 99 seconds right? When starting Day 13 Penny: User Dave, it seems like there's a new kind of Zombie who can ride a raft across the poisoned water. However, poisoned projectiles can deal extra damage to it. Crazy Dave: This sounds like a job for Toxic Pea and Poison Pad! Speaking of Toxic Pea, where IS Toxic Pea? Penny: Actually, Toxic Pea decided that it needs to take a break, so it's up to Poison Pad if we want to take the new zombie out fast. When starting Day 15 Penny: Wall-Nut Zombie takes the same amount of hits as a Wall-Nut, but is extra nasty as it can also chomp down on your plants. However, just like Peashooter Zombie, they take extra damage to poisonous zombies. Crazy Dave: THE PLANTIMATI! IT'S HERE! When starting Day 20 Penny: It seems we have a new friend. Poison Lemon acts like a pult plant, aswell as creating poison water tiles for Poison Pad to live in. Also, I detect that some sort of anomaly is up ahead user Da- Crazy Dave: Penny's on the fritz! Penny's broken! Come on neighbor, it's only you and me until Penny's back to normal! We gotta find a Penny Repair Kit somewhere... Plants Zombies Note - Basic Zombie, Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Imp, and Gargantuar don't appear here due to being introduced in Space House and not Poisonous Paradise. Days Note - * next to Basic/Haunted Zombie means that Conehead and Buckethead also appear. A ** means that whenever any kind of Basic Zombie (doesn't matter if conehead and buckethead or not) is near Planterror it can be turned into that zombie. Gallery Planterror.JPG|The boss of Poisonous Paridaise, by Pinacoin Category:Plants VS. Zombies: The Century Gate Category:Areas Category:Worlds